


4:00 a.m.

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>МакРея мучает бессонница, но в лондонском Убежище он не одинок...</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:00 a.m.

На часах четыре утра. Те, кто ведет ночной образ жизни, уже отправились спать, а те, кто бодрствует днем, еще не проснулись. В такие моменты Деклан чувствует себя странно, словно он не вписывается даже в разношерстное общество Убежища. Смешно, такая мелочь, а заставляет ощущать себя чужим.

Деклан знал, что он счастливчик: ему повезло вернуться домой. Он жив. Он практически здоров… чего не скажешь о многих других. Но сказать, что все обошлось без всяких последствий, Деклан не мог. Бессонница стала «подарком», который кажется мелочью со стороны и заслуживает разве что недоуменного пожатия плечами. «Можно подумать, такая трагедия», — словно бы говорят чужие взгляды. А может быть, Деклан сам придает им такое значение.

Первая ночь в Убежище запомнилась тем, что он не коротал ее в одиночестве, поглядывая на часы и размышляя о том, сколько времени осталось до рассвета. Когда Деклан спустился на кухню, чтоб сделать чай, то встретил там Джеймса Уотсона, своего начальника и нанимателя.

— Не спится? — спросил он. — Мне тоже.

И улыбнулся так тепло, что Деклан моментально расслабился и растянул губы в ответной улыбке.

— Да, — кивнул он и сел за стол.

Деклан думал, что вряд ли сможет не ощущать себя неловко, все же до этого они говорили с Уотсоном только на официальные темы: оформление документов, особенности работы в Убежище, послужной список… Но в то утро разговор завязался без проблем, он начался с «И как наше Убежище смотрится с точки зрения новичка?» со стороны Уотсона и позже дошел до «Я думаю, что Харуки Мураками несколько более ориентирован на европейского читателя, потому он так популярен» со стороны Деклана.

Впервые то самое время рассвета, когда нет ни желания, ни сил чем-то заниматься, прошло незаметно. А головная боль и усталость исчезли, едва появившись. 

Это была первая ночь или же, скорее, раннее утро в веренице ему подобных. Джеймс Уотсон наполнял это время собой, своими эмоциями и своей личностью… Как он сказал однажды, Деклан делал то же самое для него.

— Не представляешь, — были его слова, — как остро ощущается груз прожитых лет в такие моменты, когда приходит эта старческая бессонница. И ни работа, ни книги, ни прогулки не могут отвлечь от мыслей о конечности бытия.

Его слова тревожили Деклана, но, как и многое другое, ушли на задворки памяти, заслоненные повседневными переживаниями.

А неделю назад пришло время вспомнить о них. Неделю назад Джеймс Уотсон отправился в главное Убежище, а оттуда его путь лежал в Балассам, из которого ему не суждено было выбраться живым.

На часах четыре утра, и больше некому делить это время с Декланом.


End file.
